1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thread take-up lever for a sewing machine, and more particularly to a thread take-up lever which can really prevent a thread from disengaging from a thread-receiving portion. An open recess of the thread-receiving portion of the thread take-up lever is disposed with an elastic thread-stopping member, so that the thread can indeed enter the thread-receiving portion in one direction and is prevented from disengaging from the thread-receiving portion in the other direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, the thread take-up lever for a sewing machine has various forms and structures, and a structure of which for preventing a thread is prevented from disengaging from a thread-receiving portion is the main structure that needs to be improved. Currently, the relevant invention has also been disclosed in TW patent application M 2499621 “a thread take-up lever for a sewing machine for preventing a thread from disengaging from a thread-receiving portion”. Referring to FIG. 8, a thread take-up lever is folded and formed as one piece, and a thread guide end 91 is folded on the upper thread take-up lever to form a long and narrow thread-receiving portion 92 with respect to the body of the thread take-up lever 90 for preventing the thread from disengaging from the thread-receiving portion 92. On an upper side of the thread guide end 91 is defined a concave surface 910 for reception of a clip 93 to form a blocking end 930, the blocking end 930 is defined with a concave portion 931 for preventing the thread from disengaging from the thread-receiving portion 92, one end of the concave portion 931 is closed while the other end is open. In order to prevent the thread from disengaging from the thread-receiving portion 92, the thread-receiving portion 92 is designed to form a long and narrow passage. However, since said long and narrow passage is made of metal and produced by press forming, it is hard to trim the rough edge 920 formed in the passage due to a limitation of such long and narrow space. Thus the thread is unable to enter the passage, and the thread will be cut down and scratched easily due to such rough edge 920. After the thread is scratched, the thread is likely to be broken by the thread take-up lever, and the sewing machine must be threaded again, so that not only the time will be wasted, but also the quality of the product will be affected.
The thread take-up lever is additionally defined with a clip, and the blocking end of the clip is located at one side of the thread guide. A large interspace is formed between the blocking end and the thread guide, so the thread is likely to fall off the thread-receiving portion 92.
In addition, the conventional technology cited in the abovementioned invention is such that the thread guide end is folded, the structure can not prevent the thread from disengaging from the thread-receiving portion 92, so an elastic linear member is defined on one side of the thread guide end for preventing the thread from disengaging from the thread-receiving portion 92. However, the unnecessary interspace will be formed in such a structure so that the thread will disengage therefrom easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.